


In the Company of Wolves 與狼為伴

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Arguing, Bad Parenting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exams, First Kiss, First Time, Grooming, Hugs, Humiliation, Ice Cream, Isolation, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Alcohol Use, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not A Happy Ending, Power Dynamics, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vulnerability, Wakes & Funerals, grandparent death, unreasonable expectations, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 帕西瓦爾的人生在不到一週分崩離析。他是優等生，成績卻在下滑，父母只關心他的考試分數。帕西瓦爾不知道該怎麼做。他被叫進格林德沃院長的辦公室，他作了最壞打算，但格林德沃很……和善。也許有點奇怪，但帕西瓦爾愈來愈依賴格林德沃。他信任他。他不知道沒了他怎麼辦。當他獨自一人、無處可去，他向格林德沃求助。





	In the Company of Wolves 與狼為伴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Company of Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891983) by [MercurialTenacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity). 



> 授權：

　　帕西瓦爾的人生在不到一週分崩離析。倒不是說之前的完美，但也還好。他是伊法魔尼學院的優等生，接下來有大考，就是那些理應告訴你將來表現如何的測試。他已經溫習了一週，所有人都是。每天放學後，每個週末，和友人把所有時間投放在學習小組裡，因為他決心考第一。他不算緊張，但認真對待。他知道學業有多重要，他知道這個測驗有多重要。這是驅使他向前的動力。

　　然後他祖父過世了。

　　他們從不親近。他是慈祥的人，總是把生日卡連同支票寄來。他在政府裡位高權重，但帕西瓦爾從沒弄懂那是什麼職位。他總是有點疏遠。可是帕西瓦爾很喜歡他。

　　週五他沒有上學，出席葬禮。葬禮上有很多人，他從沒遇過的人。他從沒見過祖母屋裡這麼擁擠。他混在人群裡，但仍然感覺有點抽離。他不是那麼傷心，他也不認識這些人。他試著在腦海複習筆記，但他從沒遇過的人不斷告訴他他們多麼遺憾。很奇怪，他希望他們回去。他為父親和祖母傷心，當然，但被他根本不認識的人安慰就有點迷茫。

　　所有人離去時帕西瓦爾很慶幸。房子靜下來了，他幫母親和姨姨打掃，好讓祖母不必操勞。有事可做總是好的，即使他不熱衷於打掃。

　　父親坐在祖母客廳喝了一整夜白蘭地。他不是經常喝醉，但帕西瓦爾從不喜歡他那樣子。他有預感今晚會比平常更糟。大多時候帕西瓦爾會無視他，但他得穿過客廳才能回到床上。他試著匆匆走過，但沒成功。父親抓住他手臂，把他拉到一旁。他告訴帕西瓦爾他如此有為有多意義重大、有多重要，他是祖父的傳人，得走上正途。父親看著快要哭了，令人不安。帕西瓦爾什麼也沒說。他只是點頭，直至父親鬆開他手臂，又倒了一杯酒。

　　他父親為FBI工作，你以為會很酷，有個當超級間謀的爸爸。但那就跟沒爸爸一樣。他工作到晚，回家時已經筋疲力盡。他通常吃過晚餐就上床睡覺。有時帕西瓦爾週末看見他，但有時他還要工作。現在父親看起來就累極了，手上拿著玻璃杯，雙眼放空，他的話在帕西瓦爾腦海迴盪。他不太肯定做傳人是怎麼回事。

　　當帕西瓦爾週日回到家裡，他倒床就睡，甚至沒打開過課本。

　　週一他考砸了。

　　停筆那刻他就知道挂科了。一週後拿回試卷，他撕碎它。他不想去看、不想去想、不想任何友人發現。他也絕對不會讓父母看見。

　　他知道朋友考得很好。他們一向如此，他也理應如此。老師開始談論準備離開校園後的事，帕西瓦爾不太明白，他們不過第八學年。但她似乎很認真，她說他們得訂下目標，選擇合適的課程，否則畢業後就不會有所成就。帕西瓦爾努力不去想考試成績，那經已表示他畢業後不會有所成就。

　　友人飲酒狂歡。他們很興奮。塞拉想當政客，蒂娜想當偵探。帕西瓦爾理應進政府工作。這是家族傳統。他夜裡清醒躺著，描繪未來。他幻想從事父親的職業，祖父的職業。日以繼夜工作。握手簽紙。他在床上輾轉反側，盯著牆壁，扯起被子蓋過肩膀。

　　他無法解釋看著友人時胸膛那種頹喪、緊繃的感覺，所以他沒說。他們一起溫習一起玩樂時都在談論這些，於是他開始獨自學習。

　　他下一份試卷拿了C。他不明白。他應該很拿手的。老師叫他下課後留下來，她問他他還好嗎，是不是有什麼煩惱。他抬頭看他，書包甩上一邊肩膀，不知道該怎麼表達她叫他十五歲就規劃好整個未來讓他很困擾。所以他答沒有。

　　他花了整個午膳時間在圖書館裡改正試卷的錯題。不重要了，成績已定，但他想也許，哪怕只為自己做對題目，他也會好過一點。文字在眼前模糊起來，他突然記不起關於美國文學的任何知識。他把試卷揉作一團，扔進垃圾桶裡。

　　對，父母遲早會發現。他從沒想過可以向他們隱瞞，他只是……不想談及。隨後學校打來，因為他的表現顯然令人「擔心」，然後對，他們知道了。他們擔心了。他們擔心他未來，擔心他沒有認真看待，擔心他沒有全力以赴。他們不是擔心他。「如果我沒有呢。」他問，噢，說出這句話實在大錯特錯。

　　他花更多時間溫習。他把自己鎖在圖書館裡，埋首書堆試卷，做了畢生以來字跡最清晰的筆記。回頭看來他不明白是什麼意思。一點用也沒有。所以他停下來了。

　　待他被叫進院長辦公室，他確信自己成績已經差到無可挽回。不然他為什麼要見他呢。伊法魔尼學院要求優異成績。他們不會趕走挂科的學生，但會建議他們「另尋出路」。強烈建議。他猜就是說這件事了。

　　他在格林德沃院長辦公室門外等待，書包放在腳下，擺弄著毛衣鬆脫的線頭。他繞上手指，直至感覺血液循環不暢通。他解開，扯了扯，又繞起來。他不知道怎麼告訴父母。他全家都從伊法魔尼畢業。祖父當然也是。這是他的去處，從無疑問，現在他要被踢出校了。或許學校會打電話給他們，省得帕西瓦爾親自開口。

　　門打開了，格林德沃院長親自走出來喚帕西瓦爾進去。他的手指被線頭拴著，該死，該死，他急忙扯出來，撿起書包。

　　「進來吧，帕西瓦爾。」

　　帕西瓦爾跟著格林德沃進去，把優雅的辦公室盡收眼底，在椅子上坐下來。他從沒進過來。一切都拋光、昂貴，但不像——不像炫耀，不像某些人。帕西瓦爾覺得，這些東西格林德沃都是真心喜歡的。

　　他望向格林德沃。他坐在桌後，看著帕西瓦爾，仿佛還沒拿定主意。

　　「你知道我為什麼叫你過來嗎，帕西瓦爾？」他終於問。

　　帕西瓦爾聳聳肩，有點小心翼翼。他沒蠢到回答這樣的問題。格林德沃靠回椅背，帕西瓦爾垂下目光盯著桌面。他望著桌緣的小名牌，寫著 _蓋勒特•格林德沃，為天才學生而設的伊法魔尼學院院長_ 。天才。對，沒錯。

　　「因為我擔心你。」

　　帕西瓦爾雙眼迅速向上瞥，尋找他習以為常的勸喻之色。他沒看見。

　　「我的成績……」他嘟噥道。

　　「不是你的成績。是你。」

　　帕西瓦爾盯著。他壓根兒不知道有什麼分別。

　　格林德沃表情變了，帕西瓦爾說不清，但他意識到格林德沃是真心的。太奇怪了。

　　「你最近的表現，帕西瓦爾，不是優秀年輕人應有的表現。要是這樣，不去關心你就是我失職了。你很有潛力，所以我叫你過來。」

　　帕西瓦爾勉強阻止自己翻白眼。「對，我知道。」然後，一秒後，「先生。」

　　「有人跟你說過這些話嗎？」

　　隨後帕西瓦爾真的翻了白眼。「每天都有。他們不再相信後就說得更多了。」帕西瓦爾頓了頓。他不確定自己為什麼要大聲說後一句。

　　「唔。你相信什麼？」

　　帕西瓦爾聳聳肩。「不知道。」他說，沒對上格林德沃的目光。他戒備地交叉雙臂，但他告訴自己是因為格林德沃辦公室很冷。

　　「你的朋友？」

　　這個問題帕西瓦爾甚至不知道從何說起。事實證明他的朋友沒太多時間去招呼GPA一落千丈的前優等生。「很忙。」

　　格林德沃點了點頭。「你不必告訴我你心裡怎麼想，帕西瓦爾。但無法向人傾訴的人生難熬得很。你有沒有誰……？」

　　帕西瓦爾靜了，低頭盯著閃亮的名牌。

　　「老師，也許？」

　　他搖頭。

　　「我明白了。嗯，這樣的話，我可以推薦一位輔導員給你父母——」

　　帕西瓦爾猛地抬頭。「輔導員？什麼輔導員？」

　　「心理學家。專業人士，可以幫助你解決心裡的包袱。」

　　「治療師。」帕西瓦爾難以置信道。他最不需要這個，學校建議父母送他去見治療師。「你瞧，先生……」格林德沃看著他，聽著。「我不需要治療。」

　　格林德沃凝望，但帕西瓦爾態度堅決。片刻後，格林德沃嘆了口氣。「好吧。我不會逼你做你不想做的事。但這段時間，我想和你每週見一次面。」他看著帕西瓦爾皺起的眉頭微微一笑。「好讓我安心。學校裡學生的身心健康是我首要任務。」

　　帕西瓦爾點頭，因為對，隨便吧，說服了格林德沃別告訴他父母送他去見他媽的治療師令他如釋重負。他不太想再和格林德沃碰面，但不過是佔用他一天裡半個小時，沒關係。

　　「很好。回去上課吧。」

　　帕西瓦爾二話不說離開。

 

* * *

 

　　他和格林德沃下一次會面少了幾分尷尬。帕西瓦爾的生活沒有好轉，所以他想呆坐院長辦公室裡也沒什麼損失。關於格林德沃的傳聞滿天飛，每位老師都有，但他的更多，基於人們很少看見他。帕西瓦爾最記得的是說他是反對工人階級的國際陰謀一部份，帕西瓦爾不知道怎麼會有人信。他很有錢，沒錯，但他才沒帕西瓦爾同學口中那麼自命不凡。他們初次見面時他看著是有點奇怪，但若然帕西瓦爾坦誠一點，他那時戒心太重了。

　　當他坐在格林德沃桌前，男人親切微笑，問帕西瓦爾這週過得怎樣。帕西瓦爾不太清楚自己腦子想的什麼。他知道該怎麼回答。他這週過得很好。相當不錯。

　　「糟糕透了。」

　　不過，的確如此。成績下滑得愈厲害，他似乎就愈不在乎，這只令他成績更差了，他為此內疚。他試著讓自己分心的一切似乎都沒奏效。他沒法專注電視超過十分鐘，他無法為人生著想讀完一本書，在家裡無事可做。再也沒有人可以和他一起出去玩、做各種事了，獨自出門只會更鬱悶。所以對。糟糕透了。

　　「我很遺憾聽到這件事。」格林德沃……聽上去真的很遺憾。帕西瓦爾皺起眉頭。他不該說的，但現在他收不回來了。

　　「我是說，隨便啦。」

　　「聽上去不是這樣。如果你對自己沒信心，又或者誰讓你感覺很差，都是不應該的。」格林德沃嗓音溫柔、體貼。「有人這樣做嗎，帕西瓦爾？」

　　帕西瓦爾把鞋子往地板擦了擦，才突然停下來。「嗯對，但比如……我不知道。」格林德沃等待他。「我朋友，我猜。他們就是，很忙碌什麼的，一直在學習。」

　　「你知道他們為什麼不想和你一起學習嗎？」

　　帕西瓦爾搖頭。「不是這樣的，他們只是……」唔，好像有點這樣。他無法跟上時他們變得沮喪，如果他無意溫習以在第八學年升讀常春藤盟校，他們也 _不_ 太想和他一起。「他們覺得我沒有認真看待，我猜。他們一心希望進間好的學校，就和他們父母一樣。」

　　格林德沃點頭，表示理解。「你父母也這樣希望嗎？」

　　「對。」帕西瓦爾點著頭，開始來勁了。「他們只在乎成績和職業，其他一律不關心。我爸只想我和祖父一樣，我甚至不知道祖父 _幹_ 什麼的。他們指望我當個完美的複製品。」

　　「他眼中沒有你。」

　　「只有我成績表上的數字。所有人眼中只有這個。」

　　「才不是這樣。」帕西瓦爾迅速抬頭看，對上格林德沃雙眼。「我眼中的遠遠不止於此。你是極富才華的年輕人，但你有權把才華發揮在你喜歡的地方。」格林德沃傾身向前，把手肘擱在桌緣。他目不轉睛迎向帕西瓦爾的目光，坦率又誠懇。「你的價值遠不止數字，我的男孩。」

　　之後輕鬆多了。格林德沃富同情心又通情達理，帕西瓦爾自自然然向他傾訴人生。他談到承受的壓力，沒有人察覺，朋友又怎樣半分壓力也沒有。格林德沃頷首，認同。帕西瓦爾想也許格林德沃也有點身同感受。不然格林德沃怎能完全理解，他欣慰得很。帕西瓦爾解釋了一切，格林德沃在適當的時候點頭低哼，問適當的問題，有生之年也許首次有人傾聽帕西瓦爾心聲。他們聊了很久，帕西瓦爾的化學課也過去一半了，但格林德沃給他寫了字條跳過這一節。反正課上帕西瓦爾通常坐在塞拉旁邊，這些日子他開始受不了這種氛圍，所以格林德沃簽字時他露齒一笑。

　　「你這週還好吧？」格林德沃問他，眉頭輕皺流露擔心。

　　「對，我……」帕西瓦爾看見格林德沃的表情，猶豫了。他 _現在_ 好過一點了，好多了。但他想到接下來一週，想到回家面對父母、未來得及逃回房間就得在晚餐餐桌應對一堆緊張問題、週末獨自度過、在此之前還得再上三天課……他聳聳肩。

　　格林德沃看上去正在考慮什麼，過了幾秒他才開口。他說得緩慢又慎重，仿佛想叫帕西瓦爾明白。「嗯，帕西瓦爾。我很少這樣做，但我想你這麼有責任心，也沒什麼關係。」他從書桌的名片架抽出一張，翻過去，摘下筆蓋在背後寫了幾個字。他遞給帕西瓦爾。「我想你告訴我接下來幾天過得怎樣。我知道很難。我知道。」他露出苦笑。「但我想你知道你不是孤軍奮戰。」

　　帕西瓦爾翻過手上的卡片。一串電話號碼，是格林德沃瘦削整齊的筆跡。帕西瓦爾點頭。「對，我——好吧。」他喉嚨奇怪地緊繃，他感覺卡片重若千斤。他放進口袋裡，反覆檢查它安全在位。

　　「我是認真的。」格林德沃站起來替帕西瓦爾開門，手放在門柄上。「如果有誰不覺得你是個聰明迷人的年輕人，他就不是真正關心你。」

　　帕西瓦爾感覺臉都紅了，半是尷尬，半是感激，他結結巴巴說了句再見就離開辦公室。

　　他坐在歷史課——化學課下一課——課室門外的大廳。走廊這段時間空蕩蕩的，帕西瓦爾準備好格林德沃給他的字條以防有人問起。他靠在牆上，書包壓在背後充當靠墊，除卻教科書硬邦邦的。

　　他從口袋裡掏出卡片，小心翼翼不要折到角，在手裡翻來覆去一遍又一遍。上面有學院格言，帕西瓦爾做了個鬼臉。不知何故，若非硬性要求，他無法想像格林德沃自己把這句話放上名片。黑色的筆跡在一片雪白裡搶眼得很。他不太清楚心裡是什麼感覺。他有人可以傾訴。終於。有人理解他。格林德沃為他所做的一切遠超本職。給帕西瓦爾他的電話號碼經已超出界線，帕西瓦爾為他的信任感到自豪。格林德沃說他有責任心，不會出亂子，他是的。

　　他拿出手機，存下號碼。

 

* * *

 

　　不是當晚，卻是下一晚，他晚飯後奔上樓梯，用力砰上門，大力得他聽見父親在樓下怒喊，他落在床上，蜷成一團顫抖，滿心沮喪與迷茫。他不想去讀他媽的常春藤盟校。他不想。他甚至說不出為什麼，但他受不了。聽見父親一切已定的口吻他就怒火中燒，若然他考砸了呢，那怎樣。他在顫抖，他不想僵坐，但也不想動。他躺在枕頭上時手機戳著臀部，他從口袋裡掏出來，正要塞進床邊抽屜，就想起什麼，動作一頓。他解鎖，點開通訊錄，拉到G欄。

　　 _「嗨，格林德沃先生，」_ 他寫道， _「是帕西瓦爾」_

　　他刪去。聽起來太蠢了。

　　 _「我是帕西瓦爾，你叫我告訴你」_ ——

　　操。

　　 _「我爸口中只有達特茅斯。我不想去但他不聽。我猜我只是想跟你吐一吐苦水」_

　　他第一時間按傳送，然後把手機扔到洗衣堆去，把頭埋進枕頭。

　　兩分半鐘後，手機響了。帕西瓦爾努力告訴自己他沒在期待，但他衝了過去翻遍穿過的T裇，動作快得他也騙不了自己。

　　 _「我很遺憾聽到這件事。達特茅斯是間好學校，但我無法想像你去讀。」_ 一秒後， _「我很高興你告訴我。記住，你不用做你不想做的事。」_

　　 _「感覺做不到」_ 帕西瓦爾痛苦地回覆。他趴在地上，背靠衣櫥，心裡很緊張。

　　 _「我知道。一旦你離開父母情況就會好轉。他們沒什麼話語權。」_

　　帕西瓦爾嘆氣。他迫不及待離開父母。他正要回覆，就彈出另一條訊息。

　　 _「你現在在哪裡？」_

　　 _「我房間」_

　　 _「安全遠離父母嗎？」_

　　奇怪的字眼，安全。帕西瓦爾挪了挪，他 _不_ 安全這個想法令他不舒服，但他的確是。

　　 _「對」_

　　 _「你不開心。」_ 嗯，對。他不開心。他整個將來都在他眼前被人安排好了。 _「怎樣你才能好受一點呢？」_

　　 _「不知道」_

　　格林德沃過了好久才再次給他發訊息。其實只是幾分鐘，但當帕西瓦爾看著角落的小鐘，就仿若永恆。他手腕搭在膝蓋上，手機攥在手裡，假裝不是緊盯不放。

　　當格林德沃的回覆終於點亮屏幕，帕西瓦爾幾乎跳了起來，傾身向前，心裡如釋重負。

　　 _「沒事的，你應該休息一下。何不準備上床睡覺呢？」_

　　帕西瓦爾皺了皺眉。有點早，但是……嘛，何不呢。反正睡衣比較舒服，被床上的被子和枕頭包裹聽上去也不錯。

　　 _「好」_

　　帕西瓦爾翻遍衣櫥，直至找到要找的睡褲。他穿起來，把牛仔褲和裇衫丟到洗衣堆上，走進大廳前往浴室。

　　待他爬進床裡，他在想是不是該再給格林德沃發個訊息。他覺得這樣很怪。格林德沃真的想繼續聽到他的消息嗎？但當他拿起手機，角落閃爍的藍光顯示他收到新訊息。來自格林德沃，三分鐘前。

　　 _「你感覺如何？好一點嗎？」_

　　帕西瓦爾笑了，也不知道為什麼。

　　 _「對」_ 他回覆道。 _「好一點了:)」_ 幾秒後， _「有點累」_

　　 _「很好。我很高興你找我。」_ 然後， _「你在床上嗎？」_

　　 _「對」_ 帕西瓦爾再次答。 _「剛關掉燈」_ 他不清楚他為什麼加上這句，只是在黑暗中給格林德沃發訊息感覺有點不一樣。像是他和整個世界隔著一面牆，在他這邊的唯有屏幕的閃光，還有格林德沃。

　　 _「穿得舒服？」_

　　 _「我最愛的睡衣。綠色的，很軟」_ 帕西瓦爾很高興它今晚洗乾淨了。它真的是他最愛，暖和又毛茸茸的，印著恐龍圖案。格林德沃不用知道這部份。然後，有點自衛意味， _「以前收到的」_

　　他心跳得有點快，隨即收到回覆 _「聽上去不錯。」_

　　 _「對:)」_ 然後因為這樣感覺才公平， _「你在幹嘛？」_

　　 _「利用晚上。讀點書。」_

　　帕西瓦爾腦海浮現格林德沃穿著絲質晨衣，雙腳暖在火爐邊，手上拿著一本書的畫面。想到樂於閱讀他就笑著哼了一聲。 _「聽著不錯。抱歉打擾你」_

　　這次是秒回。 _「你沒有。」_

　　帕西瓦爾把笑容隱在枕頭後。

　　他就這樣沉沉睡去，給格林德沃發訊息說些瑣碎小事，回答他的問題，在格林德沃每次稱讚他時疲憊地笑。他眼皮沉重，夜深開始灼燒似的，他任由眼皮緩緩垂下。他休息到格林德沃再次回覆就好。他很快就睡著，都沒察覺手機從手上滑落。

　　不知何故格林德沃似乎總是有空回覆帕西瓦爾的訊息。事實上他時不時問候帕西瓦爾，問他今天過得怎樣，問他在想什麼。棒呆了，叫人無法拒抗，帕西瓦爾發現自己與人交談時都在等待電話響起。和格林德沃聊天時怎麼回答都是對的。他只需要誠實告之，我口說我心，格林德沃總會理解。帕西瓦爾花了一會兒才相信格林德沃是認真的，他不是哄他，他不像其他人般視帕西瓦爾為累贅。格林德沃視帕西瓦爾作人，不是什麼分數生產的機器、未來政客、拿著抽認卡的學習伙伴。格林德沃與他同喜同悲，格雷夫斯不知道沒了他怎麼辦。

　　他只是……想不到怎麼解釋，怎麼說都很怪。當母親問他是和誰頻繁通訊，他說是塞拉，他不再常常和塞拉見面，她無從問起。他沒有告訴任何人，因為說真的，他可以說什麼呢？他和學院院長做了朋友，帕西瓦爾每晚未和他發訊息都不想睡？所以，對，很怪，帕西瓦爾不是完全掌控局面，但他愛死了。得到格林德沃注意實在無法抗拒。格林德沃和他說話的時候，仿佛世上只有他一個，沒有什麼可以和這個男人的注意相比。他令帕西瓦爾感到獨一無二。特別。備受珍愛。每次格林德沃給他發訊息他都很興奮，或許有點怪，但格林德沃是他的錨。

 

* * *

 

　　然後成績表出了。他已經準備攔截，編了三個不同借口為什麼收不到，但母親從辦公室取了。他無能為力。當帕西瓦爾回家，她正在廚房等待，手上拿著信封，她抿成一線的嘴讓他立馬知道有什麼出錯了。她拿起那張紙，他閉上雙眼。

　　「你是不是有什麼要告訴我們，帕西瓦爾？」

　　他不知道該說什麼。他站在廚房門口，書包還在手上，擺來擺去。

　　「你父親昨晚才問過你成績怎樣。你告訴他 _不錯_ 。」

　　帕西瓦爾不情不願地試著嘟噥道「是不錯」，但母親沒有給他機會。

　　「上面寫著你 _化學不及格_ 。是真的嗎？」

　　「對。」帕西瓦爾盯著母親的鞋子。

　　「你怎敢？」他怎敢什麼，化學不及格？不難做到。「你怎敢對你父親說謊？我們給了你所有機會、所有優勢，這就是你的回報？」

　　「對。」他再次答。他無話可說。又不是他選擇失敗的，但他不知道怎麼解釋。

　　母親不敢置信地瞪著他。「上樓。在你房間等著，等你父親回家你親自告訴他。」

　　於是帕西瓦爾去了。他爬上樓梯時幾乎麻木，但強烈的無助感與挫敗感令他雞皮疙瘩。他無處宣洩，無能為力。父母一點兒也不在乎，他們壓根兒不理解。

　　他把書包扔到床上，它彈了一下才翻到一側。帕西瓦爾一屁股坐到地上，靠著床邊，把頭埋進雙手。接著會糟糕多了。雙手哆嗦，他握成拳頭來平息。他情況好轉了。他成績仍然差得要命，但是和格林德沃交談讓他再次感覺像個人，他情況好轉了。如果一個月後才出成績表，他大概已經有進步，但是現在就出了，現在父母恨死他了，他又回到那些愚蠢測試所說的狀態——差得要命。

　　他想過給格林德沃發訊息，但他不知道可以說什麼。 _我父母覺得我很失敗？我爸大概會殺了我？我完蛋了？_ 沒一件新鮮事，他不好意思再說一遍。於是他坐在地上等著，胃部攪動，等待父親的車駛進車道。他不想面對這些事情。

　　當他聽見車門呯上，父親進屋，他合上雙眼。樓下傳來微弱的聲音，帕西瓦爾不想聽見的嚴厲語氣。

　　「他 ** _什麼_** ？」

　　父親提高的聲線令帕西瓦爾瑟縮。沉重的腳步聲，然後父親喊上樓。

　　「帕西瓦爾！下來向我解釋！」

　　穿過大廳下樓的路程比他想像中糟糕。站在廚房裡猶如置身人間地獄。成績表比他想像中糟糕。化學、幾何、歷史……他心一沉。父親雷霆大怒。

　　「不能接受！這是什麼意思，帕西瓦爾，你怎能讓這種事發生！」父親逼問。

　　帕西瓦爾搖頭，感覺快要爆發了。他給不出解釋。

　　「是你的朋友嗎？你是不是一天到晚參加派對，是這樣嗎？」

　　「不是。」他氣衝衝道。他忍不住了。「我一個朋友也沒！他們全都恨我了！」

　　「那問題出在哪裡？為什麼你不溫習？」

　　帕西瓦爾不敢置信地瞪著父親。他望向母親，找不到半點安慰。

　　「如果你想有所成就就必須學會為你想要的東西作出犧牲！你以為我是怎麼爬到這位置的？你以為你祖父是怎麼做到的？」

　　「我不在乎他怎麼做到！我不在乎！」帕西瓦爾心裡所有憤怒、所有迷茫與懷疑通通浮到表面。他知道他不該這樣說，他知道這只會令事情惡化，但他制止不了。「我甚至不知道祖父幹什麼的！他連我名字都記不住！為什麼我要學他？」

　　帕西瓦爾看見父親怒不可遏，他知道他過火了。「你祖父，」他嘶聲道，「是個了不起的人。他很關心這個家，他不該有個這樣不肖的子孫。」

　　說話像衝擊波般在帕西瓦爾心裡激起千重浪。他怒火中燒，只想大叫反駁，但話堵在喉嚨，他發不出半點聲音。他感到無助、無力，他一心只想還擊。

　　「操你媽的，」他哽咽道，「操你媽的，操他媽的！」

　　父親的臉漲成深紅。

　　「帕西瓦爾。」母親嗓音冰冷。「馬上回到你房間。」

　　帕西瓦爾想大叫大喊，但他轉過身，重重砰上門，用力得傢俱一震。

　　灼熱凌亂的淚水滑落他的臉，他不記得他是什麼時候開始哭的，但他停不下來。他用不著看就抄過手機，因為他需要幫忙，他需要有人幫他，他需要——

　　 _「我不知道該怎麼辦我父母恨死我了我一無是處」_

　　淚珠滴落手機屏幕，模糊了像素，他粗暴抹去。等待回覆的幾秒漫長得像幾個小時。

　　 _「你並非一無是處。發生了什麼？」_

　　帕西瓦爾連按了幾下發出訊息。

　 _「我不知道」_

　　 _「我做不到」_

　　 _「他們看見我的成績表就恨死我了」_

　　 _「我不知道該怎麼辦」_

　　格林德沃的回覆出乎他意料，但或許正是他需要的。

　　 _「你想我來接你嗎？」_

　　帕西瓦爾一抽一抽啜泣著，但有一秒他呼吸停止，緊張地與內心的沮喪與絕望交戰。

　　 _「好。」_

　　 _「我十分鐘後到。」_

　　淚水仍然掉落，但也是因為釋然。格林德沃會來接他。格林德沃會知道怎麼做。帕西瓦爾不用獨自面對。

　　帕西瓦爾努力不要計時，但到格林德沃發訊息說 _「我在外面。」_ 時已經十一分鐘了。

　　他幾乎停了哭泣，取而代之是一股疼痛的空洞，也許更糟了。他草草揉了把臉，抓過地上的外套，一邊穿一邊跑下樓梯。他避開廚房，就算父母注意到他出門，也來不及阻止。

　　帕西瓦爾跑到路邊去找格林德沃，才把一切盡收眼底。帕西瓦爾一家很富有，父親開的是好車，但無法與格林德沃的車相比。帕西瓦爾小心翼翼打開車門，彎下身來。格林德沃在裡面，親切地對著他微笑。

　　「沒事的，我的男孩，進來吧。」

　　帕西瓦爾最後一絲猶豫也消失了，他坐進真皮坐椅，關上車門。格林德沃俐落地從路邊駛走，帕西瓦爾向後靠去。他仍然有點顫抖，努力不讓淚水滑落，格林德沃駛到角落裡，再次停車，關掉引擎，在座位上轉過身，一手搭上帕西瓦爾肩膀。

　　「你父母不像我那樣珍視你，我很遺憾。你必須記住真正重要的是什麼。」

　　帕西瓦爾雙眼盯著格林德沃行車儀表板按鈕的閃光，日在落就開始亮起來了。

　　「你是個聰明的年輕人，很快你父母那些誤導你的自私想法就不重要了。」

　　「如果他們說得對呢？」帕西瓦爾用微弱、緊張的嗓音問道。「如果我真的很失敗呢。」

　　「因為你的成績？」

　　帕西瓦爾點頭。

　　格林德沃雙眼滿滿是關心與同情，讓帕西瓦爾心裡輕鬆不少。「用成績來衡量一個人是最糟糕的方法。它甚至反映不出你掌握到多少知識，只能反映你的考試技巧。你現在可能不覺得，但如果你擴闊眼界，就會發現人生有很多事情比考試重要多了。」

　　帕西瓦爾擺弄著外套的拉鏈。他想相信格林德沃說的話，但是……「那為什麼我父母看不出？」

　　格林德沃遺憾一嘆。「人們只能看見他們想看見的東西。有些人從不望出他們居住的狹小世界，他們錯過了很多很多。但是你，帕西瓦爾。」格林德沃眼神熾熱，語氣急切。「你不必這樣。明白嗎？」

　　帕西瓦爾點頭，心裡輕了一點。他父母也許從不理解，但不代表他要限制自己。其他人愛信什麼謊話就信什麼，但他和格林德沃比他們優勝。

　　「好了，別再談論旁人的狹隘思想了。」格林德沃啟動引擎，帕西瓦爾放鬆地靠著椅背，兩人離開這個街區。

　　他們聊得不多，但沒關係。帕西瓦爾也不想重溫發生的事，他只想要安全感。他頭倚向窗，看著頭頂閃過的街燈平復心情。某一刻他意識到他不知道他們駛去哪裡，但他相信格林德沃會做出正確的決定。

　　當格林德沃從高速公路下來，泊在市中心大街上，帕西瓦爾看見隔著一條街的帳篷與五彩燈飾。太陽快要落下，大廈之間的天空映成一片橙粉，渲染得眼前景象如夢似幻。帕西瓦爾從未去過夜市。他和朋友一起不會做這種事，父母大概也不會允許。但這裡人頭湧湧，一個個攤位逛著，興奮交談。背景播著音樂，帕西瓦爾聞得到即炸食物。

　　他和格林德沃走過攤位，看見一大堆東西在賣。有珠寶、複雜木工、害他流口水的烘焙食品，讓他記起他還沒吃晚飯。格林德沃似乎知道他在想什麼。他給帕西瓦爾買了可麗餅、巧克力。任何讓他高興的東西。有些攤位有遊戲，能在嘉年華找到的那些，帕西瓦爾玩得開心大笑，懷裡全是絨毛玩具獎品。和其他人一起他都會自覺，顧慮別人會怎麼想他，但和格林德沃一起不用。和格林德沃一起，他可以盡情玩樂。他可以拋開顧慮，不用擔心別人失望，因為格林德沃是對的。其他人不理解，帕西瓦爾不能讓他們限制自己。

　　格林德沃只關注帕西瓦爾一個人，用讚美與深情溺愛他，沒多久和父母的爭吵就消失在帕西瓦爾的腦海。和格林德沃一起他感覺好多了，他愛極漸暗天色中渲囂的人聲，還有格林德沃看著他的目光，仿佛他是世上最重要的東西。燈飾與交談與笑聲混在一起，哄他沉浸舒心簡單的滿足感裡。像是踏進所有煩惱不復存在的世界。他說什麼都是對的，放鬆得很。

　　他們吃著雪糕，看著人來人往，帕西瓦爾靜下來。格林德沃注意到，他很在意，帕西瓦爾看得出他等著他開口。他低頭盯著碗子，用湯匙攪拌雪糕。

　　「為什麼你要做這些？」帕西瓦爾以為格林德沃會敷衍他，說些類似作為伊法魔尼院長他的職責就是確保所有學生安好，但他沒有。

　　「因為我喜歡你。」帕西瓦爾抬頭看他，忘了雪糕的事。「因為我看見你的潛力，其他人都沒有。你可以成為偉人，帕西瓦爾。」格林德沃嗓音低沉、真摯。帕西瓦爾臉刷地通紅，頭垂得低低的，但掛上了笑容。

　　「來吧。」格林德沃一手環著帕西瓦爾肩膀，擠了擠。「我帶你回家。」

 

* * *

 

　　當格林德沃泊好車。帕西瓦爾認不出這是哪裡。

　　「呃。這不是我——」

　　「我知道。這是我家。」格林德沃說，關掉引擎。「我要拿點東西。如果你想你可以跟進來，但你在車上等的話我很快出來。」格林德沃踏出車外，帕西瓦爾猶豫地跟上。

　　「我、我過來。」帕西瓦爾當然見過格林德沃的辦公室，但他的家？像格林德沃這樣的男人住在什麼地方？他很好奇，有格林德沃陪伴，他心境平靜。他不想自己一個在車裡等，今晚這麼棒，他的家應該也是個很棒的地方。帕西瓦爾從未進過老師的房子。但話說回來，格林德沃也不算老師。現在，他更像是帕西瓦爾的朋友。

　　帕西瓦爾站在前門台階，格林德沃旁邊，後者打開門鎖，他跟著他進去。

　　客廳漂亮、奢華、優雅，同時又舒適得很。整個地方一塵不染，卻充滿活力，帕西瓦爾想像得到格林德沃在這裡生活的畫面。格林德沃示意他去沙發等著，他坐下來，格林德沃踏出房間。

　　當格林德沃回來，他拿著一個瓶子兩個玻璃杯，放到沙發前的茶几上。

　　「喝嗎？」

　　帕西瓦爾瞥向瓶子，神色慎重，有點困惑。「我，呃，我未滿廿一。」

　　格林德沃盯了他一秒，然後輕輕笑了。「我的男孩。這是果汁。」

　　「噢。」帕西瓦爾臉都紅了。「當然，我——好，謝謝。」

　　格林德沃把帕西瓦爾的杯子斟滿深紫色的果汁，帕西瓦爾舉到唇邊啜了一口。嚐起來有點怪，但很好喝。他又嚥了一口。「這是什麼果汁？」

　　「葡萄。」格林德沃答道，給自己也倒了一杯。他坐到帕西瓦爾旁邊，很棒。在格林德沃家裡帕西瓦爾很自在。

　　「我很高興遇上你，帕西瓦爾。你是個與眾不同的男孩。」

　　帕西瓦爾笑了笑，試著喝口果汁來隱去笑意。「我也很高興遇上你。其他人都不理解，有……有人可以傾訴真好。」

　　格林德沃的笑容帕西瓦爾看不太懂，但隨後他拍了拍帕西瓦爾的肩膀，說「樂意為你效勞，我的男孩」，帕西瓦爾感到安心。

　　他們談天說地，酷斃了。格林德沃跟帕西瓦爾說他在學校的故事，說得兩人捧腹大笑，帕西瓦爾從不厭倦看見格林德沃的笑容。帕西瓦爾乾了這杯，當他傾身想把杯放回桌上，格林德沃從他手上接過，重新斟滿。

　　不久帕西瓦爾就暖和起來，有點頭暈眼花，舒服地依偎進格林德沃的沙發。他笑了又笑，很開心，他很久沒這麼高興過了。格林德沃太棒了，帕西瓦爾從未遇過他這樣的人，帕西瓦爾好想抱他，就抱了。他雙臂環上格林德沃的身軀，緊緊摟著他，頭部蹭著格林德沃胸膛。格林德沃好暖。他感覺到格林德沃摟著他，擁著他，格林德沃在笑。他撫了撫帕西瓦爾的背，帕西瓦爾發出小小的饜足的聲音，沐浴在對方的喜愛當中。格林德沃環抱著他，他感到安全、被愛。他好舒服。好開心。格林德沃低下頭親吻帕西瓦爾的額頭，帕西瓦爾露齒一笑。他嘆息一聲，扭動著貼得更近。

　　「我喜歡你……」他含糊道。格林德沃繼續吻他。他的唇瓣輕輕落在帕西瓦爾的臉頰、額頭、鼻尖，帕西瓦爾咯咯笑了。感覺好棒，每個吻都留下小小的刺癢，讓帕西瓦爾想要更多更多。他閉上雙眼，格林德沃溫柔親吻了他的眼簾，才回到他臉上。

　　當格林德沃一指挑起他下巴，在他唇上印下輕吻，帕西瓦爾正自個兒笑著樂著。

　　帕西瓦爾睜開眼睛，然後……什麼？他……他不明白。房間輕輕旋轉，他抓住格林德沃來支撐，格林德沃的唇離他非常近。格林德沃再次吻他，緩慢、溫柔，很棒。仍然是親吻，和格林德沃之前做的沒什麼分別，但不知何故帕西瓦爾覺得有些東西變了。不太像帕西瓦爾想像中的親吻，但他喜歡。感覺到格林德沃的舌頭在他唇上，他微微分開雙唇，頭向前迎去。帕西瓦爾的嘴被弄得又軟又鬆，張了開來，格林德沃的舌頭滑了進去，熾熱、飢渴地舔進他嘴裡，把帕西瓦爾推向沙發的坐墊，帕西瓦爾在他嘴中嗚咽。

　　格林德沃放慢動作。他把帕西瓦爾擁在懷裡，親吻又變得輕輕的，又暖又濕又棒。帕西瓦爾比較喜歡這樣。

　　「我的男孩。你還好嗎？」

　　帕西瓦爾點頭，眼睛睜得大大的，心跳重得他肯定格林德沃也聽見了。他下腹一陣暖意，又舒服又放鬆。格林德沃又吻了他，深入但緩慢，舌頭探索他嘴裡，帕西瓦爾呻吟出聲，任格林德沃一手抱著他頸背，一手摟著他的腰。當格林德沃沿著他下巴親吻，帕西瓦爾又是喘息又是哀叫，他舔過他皮膚，留下接觸空氣後變冷的水痕。他不知道發生什麼事，沒有經驗可以參考，他心跳得很奇怪。他知道他不該這樣做，他知道這是錯的。格林德沃年紀是他的三倍，而帕西瓦爾從未……但和信任的人這樣做不是可以的嗎？感覺奇怪的棒。

　　體內泛起一陣暖意，在心口擴散開來，帕西瓦爾迎向格林德沃隔著裇衫撫摸他肋骨的手。帕西瓦爾什麼也不再想了。他腦海昏昏沉沉的，遲緩得很，格林德沃摸到他快要融化了。帕西瓦爾從未被這樣觸碰過。不只是格林德沃觸碰的部位，還有他的方式。技巧很不一樣，格林德沃的手指落在他身上，就點燃他全身。

　　當格林德沃親吻他頸項敏感的肌膚，他就變得軟綿綿的，什麼都從了，又是顫抖又是喘息，任由格林德沃擺佈。帕西瓦爾不知道他的裇衫是什麼時候褪到手臂處，但當格林德沃的手指擦過肚子赤裸的皮膚，他的慟哭高亢又大聲。

　　隨後他的裇衫被徹底脫去，從頭頂扯走，消失在地板某處。他在客廳冰冷的空氣裡哆嗦，格林德沃的雙手遊走他全身，摸過他腰肢，去到他頸項，劃過他胸膛，愛撫他還在發育的肌肉，叫人受不了。格林德沃沿著他的頸一路向下吻，吸吮他的乳尖，讓帕西瓦爾感覺好奇怪，之後格林德沃雙唇又再覆上他的嘴。

　　格林德沃雙手滑到他的腰，他的臀，而後更低，貼上他大腿內側的柔軟肌膚，害帕西瓦爾雙腿刺癢。格林德沃分開他的雙腿，帕西瓦爾猶豫了。

　　「等、等等，我——什……」他臉頰尷尬得通紅，結結巴巴的，只因格林德沃跪坐他大腿之間，雙手仍然極其接近他的鼠蹊，帕西瓦爾充份意識到他在摸哪裡。

　　格林德沃的臉也是一片潮紅，但他的笑容讓帕西瓦爾知道他不是尷尬。格林德沃捉住帕西瓦爾的手腕向前扯，帶到格林德沃隆起的襠部。帕西瓦爾感受到掌心下格林德沃堅硬的分身，眼都睜大了。

　　「看見了嗎，我的男孩？看看你對我做了什麼？」

　　帕西瓦爾不是故事的。沉默，說不出話，帕西瓦爾點頭。

　　「我們是因為你才過來這裡。你來找我不就是想我照顧你嗎？這是你想要的。」

　　帕西瓦爾不記得了。他的頭在旋轉，但他的確想和格林德沃一起，對吧？他不太記得他想要什麼了。緩慢、恍惚，他再次點頭。

　　「彼此關心的人都會做這種事。帕西瓦爾，我非常關心你，我想你也關心我的。」

　　帕西瓦爾無法反駁。當他向後躺去，格林德沃分開他的雙腿，他嘴唇都在顫抖，但他照做了。他抬頭凝視格林德沃的天花板，目光被水晶燈吸引，任格林德沃解開帕西瓦爾的腰帶和褲子。格林德沃摸上他陰莖，那裡被觸碰的感覺很奇怪。

　　當格林德沃揉著分身頭部的腺液，帕西瓦爾猛地弓身，呻吟出聲。快感一枝箭般穿透他。他以前摸過自己，做過一點實驗，可是無法與此相比。感覺被又暖又濕的東西取代，噢天啊，格林德沃的舌頭正繞著他分身頭部打轉。帕西瓦爾暈呼呼又如痴如醉地看著格林德沃輕易吞下他的陰莖，當格林德沃開始吸吮，強烈的快感一路直上背脊，他腦海一片空白。格林德沃吞吐，舔著他陰莖底部，帕西瓦爾下身一陣抽搐，雙腿發軟，雙手拼命亂抓。他哭叫著，呻吟著，發出淫靡的聲音，卻不如格林德沃喉嚨裹住他分身的聲音一半淫靡。他下身忍不住動，挺身，抓著格林德沃的頭髮、沙發的坐墊、任何可以支撐他的東西。

　　他體內愈來愈熱，直至快感過截，洩了出來，跳動著，格林德沃的手就放在他陰莖上。帕西瓦爾哭叫出來，抽搐似的，帕西瓦爾用前臂壓著他髖部按住他。他感覺到陰莖一抽一抽的，把精液射滿肚子，留下一道道熱流，格林德沃飢渴地笑著。帕西瓦爾癱倒在坐墊上，全身虛脫，不住顫抖。

　　「看看你做了什麼好事。」格林德沃的手指劃過帕西瓦爾的肚子，抹開涼掉的精液，帕西瓦爾低頭看自己。他輕聲啜泣。他不是故意的。他覺得好髒。格林德沃抽了張紙巾抹他的肚子，替他清理乾淨。帕西瓦爾迷茫地看著他向下擦去，感到異常無助。他雙唇緊抿，轉過身把頭埋進沙發上的枕頭與坐墊裡。他好想捲起來睡覺。

　　有雙手扶著他手臂，拉他起來，直至他萎靡地半身倚著沙發背，半身貼著格林德沃胸膛，呼吸淺短。格林德沃哼了一聲，一手環著帕西瓦爾，把他固定在原位，領著帕西瓦爾的手去到他勃起的陰莖。它昂起來探出褲子，當手放了上去，帕西瓦爾嗆住似的抽了一小口氣。他感受到它的重量、長度、厚度。很大。比帕西瓦爾還在發育的陰莖大多了，重甸甸的。對比之下他的手顯得很小。

　　「來，」格林德沃輕聲道，「讓我……」格林德沃引導著他的手教他怎麼上下揉弄柱身，但只持續了一小會兒。

　　「哼嗯。過來，帕西瓦爾，張嘴。」格林德沃低哼道，推向帕西瓦爾肩膀，調整他的姿勢，一手滑到他頸後按他下去。帕西瓦爾霎時明白格林德沃在做什麼，他全身繃緊，微微搖頭。

　　「不要？」格林德沃眼裡閃過一絲陰暗。「我為你做了這麼多你跟我說不要， _我的男孩_ ？」

　　帕西瓦爾嗚咽了一聲。他雙眼落在格林德沃的陰莖上，他做不到。他塞不進嘴裡，太大了，不可能的。考慮格林德沃為他做的事——格林德沃為他做了很多——禮尚往來才公平，他想讓格林德沃知道他有多在乎。但他辦不到。他不能。隨著格林德沃按著他頸背往下壓，他心口一陣發悶，重重了吞嚥一下。陰莖頭部撞上帕西瓦爾的唇，格林德沃鉗住他下巴，捏到帕西瓦爾張開嘴為止，然後格林德沃強行把陰莖塞進去。

　　它撞上他喉頭，他劇烈嘔吐，身體抽搐想要擺脫格林德沃的鉗制，他呼吸不了，有根陰莖堵在嘴裡他呼吸不了，噢天啊。他推向格林德沃的雙腿，推搡著，但於事無補，最終帕西瓦爾只能攥著他的褲子。

　　格林德沃扯起他，手指抓進他頭髮裡，帕西瓦爾才吸了一兩口氣，格林德沃又把他向下壓去。格林德沃的下身挺向他，強行把陰莖插進帕西瓦爾喉嚨，填滿他，把他的口撐得大大的，嘴角發痛。格林德沃呻吟了一下，在帕西瓦爾的喉嚨裡抽插出水聲。淚水滑落帕西瓦爾的臉，唾液不住流到他下巴，他什麼也做不了，只能一味受著，讓格林德沃操他的喉嚨。

　　他只想一切停下來。

　　求求你。

　　求求你停下來。

　　他無法求饒，無法反抗，全身癱軟。

　　什麼時候才是盡頭。

　　他發出的聲音淫靡得很，他控制不了。他不知道他的身體可以發出這樣的聲音。他什麼也做不了，只能等著，任格林德沃死死按著他的頭操著他。他只能等待一切結束。

　　當格林德沃射出來，他把格雷夫斯的頭壓下去，直至他鼻子貼著他下腹，按住他，精液湧進喉嚨，射了一嘴，帕西瓦爾又是咳又是嗆。又濃稠又噁心，他想嘔，他不想吃不下，但他不得不。待格林德沃把他扯起來，帕西瓦爾缺氧過度頭暈目眩，他試著吐出還在嘴裡的精液。格林德沃咆哮了一聲，一手摀住他的嘴，一手壓著他頭骨底部，格林德沃的精液在他舌頭上澀澀的。

　　「吞下去。」格林德沃低吼道。「全吞下去。」

　　神啊救救他吧，帕西瓦爾不得不照辦。

　　它流過他喉嚨，黏滑、反胃，他吞了下去。

　　他止不住哭泣。

　　格林德沃放開他，他捲成一團。他像是感覺到格林德沃的精液在他體內，厚厚的積聚肚子，他討厭死了。

　　「這才是我的男孩，做得好。你做得很好。」他摸摸帕西瓦爾的頭髮，帕西瓦爾本能向後縮，但沒什麼用。格林德沃把帕西瓦爾扯進懷裡，讚美他，告訴他他喉嚨的觸感有多棒，不會有事的。他很累。他只想回家。他靠著格林德沃胸膛，格林德沃拍著他的背，直至他的眼淚乾透。

　　「好了。也不是那麼糟糕，哼嗯？」

　　帕西瓦爾搖頭。他在發抖。

　　格林德沃又給了他一杯果汁，帕西瓦爾小口小口喝著滋潤喉嚨，覺得頭更暈眼更花了。格林德沃扶他上車，帕西瓦爾不太記得車程了。

　　當格林德沃停在帕西瓦爾家門前，帕西瓦爾舒了一口氣，凝重的呼息讓倚著的窗籠上一層霧氣。他笨拙地摸索門柄，努力找著門鎖，但格林德沃捉住他的手臂，把他扯到中間來。帕西瓦爾跌向他，心神恍惚。

　　「我的男孩。」格林德沃呢喃道，他又吻了帕西瓦爾。格林德沃把舌頭探進去，肆意舔舐吸吮，直至帕西瓦爾雙唇又紅又腫，覆滿唾液。帕西瓦爾分開雙唇，讓格林德沃侵佔他的嘴。他不知道他的身體是什麼時候變為任格林德沃享用，但的確如此。那個吻很棒。他的頭好暈，他想吐。他閉上雙眼。當格林德沃退開，帕西瓦爾感覺到唾液在他皮膚上乾涸。

　　「晚安，我的男孩。我們明天學校見。」格林德沃按了個按鈕，機械鏘一聲，門鎖就打開了。

　　帕西瓦爾點點頭，跌跌撞撞下了車。格林德沃等到帕西瓦爾關上家門才駛走。

　　前廳一片黑暗，帕西瓦爾找著上樓的路，扶著欄杆。他好幾次幾乎絆倒，他不明白為什麼。他脫下胿子，躺在床上，房間天旋地轉。他筋疲力盡。他覺得仍然感受到格林德沃的精液在他肚子裡。他無法停止去想。他無法入睡。

　　他沒有人可以傾訴。


End file.
